Getting ready
by Avin1993
Summary: this is for a challenge... but Harry and Hermione have been going out for a while and are now moving in together they are getting ready for their housewarming party, when Harry gets distracted... sorry suck at summaries.


A/N okay so this is for the cool quotes challenge and this is my quote: "There are stains and there is the shine under them."

After going out for nine months Harry and Hermione were going over their plans for moving in together, there were no limits, because Harry had said he would give her anything she wanted, and she had said that she just wanted him.

They ended up with a medium sized 3 bedroom apartment which left a spare bedroom for their friends when they had all been out and were too tired to floo home. Harry and Hermione decorated the kitchen first then the living room and the bathroom and then the spare bedroom, and now they had reached their bedroom.

Hermione smiled at Harry, the only thing in the room now, was a big king-sized mattress with loads of pillows on it, Harry just looked at her, then grabbed her waist and flung both of them on it, so they were surrounded by pillows and feathers that had come loose from their little jump, she giggled uncontrollably and he chuckled. Hermione kissed his lips softly, not wanting to let this get out of hand, they had to decorate first and move in, then they could really move in.

Harry on the other hand, had another idea, he wanted to swear in the new apartment, he rolled them over so he was on top and smiled down at her before he attacked her neck, eliciting a moan from a now all too willing Hermione, he chuckled lightly which vibrated through her neck, she pulled him up into a long passionate kiss, they had been together ever since the end of the war, after their alone time in the tent they had both realized that none of them could live without the other.

She began tugging at his tie and got it loose before she started unbuttoning his muggle dress shirt to get underneath it, she smiled when she saw the raw, toned chest filled with scars, she loved the sight of it, he was tone because of his many years of quidditch and then there had been four years of constant fighting and battling against bad wizards, so he was in Hermione's words "HOT". Harry had found the hem of her t-shirt and was pulling it over her head unleashing her unprotected breasts, because she wasn't wearing a bra for once, as soon as the luscious orbs were in sight and free, he attacked one with his mouth and the other with his hands, Hermione arched into him as she continued moaning, and paused with the undressing, this was just too good.

When he believed she was hot and bothered enough he stopped and went to eye level to look at her and smirk mischievously, she could have sworn that smirk was Slytherin patented but who knew really, and who cared, she didn't. She unbuckled his pants and quickly with her toes got both the pants and the boxers of, and right there between them his hard manhood stood to attention, she rolled them over again so he was on his back, and moved down his body, kissing him random places. She put both her small hands around him and started moving up and down, every time she moved to the tip she flicked her thumb over it and gathered the precome, she smoothed it over the rest of him and started pumping faster and faster in time with Harry's moans.

"Oh… Ooh… Oh.. O.. Hermione!" he yelled as he found his orgasm and rode it out, his come splattering around the bed and on both of them, she came back to eyelevel when he was coming down from his high and kissed him sweetly. "the rest will have to wait" she said sadly, and looked around most of the come had landed on Harry himself, but one spot had hit the bed, and no matter how many times you scourgified things with sperm on it, it didn't work, she sighed "you had to make a mess?" she asked him looking him in the eyes, he grinned "There are stains and there is the shine under them. I just made sure we would appreciate the mattress more" he said with a chuckle. Hermione got up and put on her t-shirt again, he got up and got redressed too, "now we really have to finish and get some sheets on that so our friends don't see that" she said to him, he grinned quietly, he knew what the twins would say if they saw it, he also knew that the rest of them would just grin and bear it, speaking of which Ron and the twins should be there right about now.

A shout in the living room woke Hermione up and she screamed at Harry for not being fast enough, just when she had finished screaming the twins head popped in "see you've broken the bed in…" "and had some fun… Oy Harry, you got some problems aiming?" the twins asked, Harry blushed and Hermione just shook her head, well the entire Gryffindor house would know by the end of tonight, might as well just forget it. All of them grinned together, and went to greet the rest of the guests for the housewarming party.

A/N

Sorry…. I know its not that brilliant, but I think I got the challenge okay…


End file.
